halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-52 Pistol
No definite proof that the Mauler is the Excavator I looked at the source of the claim that the Excavator was just an early name for the Mauler, but it did not prove anything. I suggest that a seperate article on the Excavator be made until its fully confirmed, and speculation like that be kept out of encyclopedia articles. Justin Time 02:10, 31 July 2007 (UTC) mauler, mauler, mauler i doubt that it would be a flier, because "mauler" sounds like a bulky vehicle; i doubt it is the new wraith, because the new wraith is just upgraded... plus they wouldn't rename a vehicle for no reason (like chopper is not a brute ghost, its totally different (shoots spikes, rotary blade, etc)) mauler sounds like the constant pummelling that a brute in halo 2 does to the player... WOA!!! BRAINFLASH!!! a brute spectre! maybe... it's a common land vehicle, armies commonly have jeeps... possible stats> crew: 1 drvr, 1 gnnr, 1 or 2 pssngr turret: spiker turret colour: purple or tan (like the chopper) other: 2 big spikes at the front for splattering tell me how a brute spectre is not possible! fludz 'carnttuchmee 09:48, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :The Brute spectre is called the "Prowler". -216.234.125.155 14:40, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::I know, but i written this a while back before the prowler was mentioned... ah i was still right about being a brute spectre, just not the mauler... Grunty friends! 13:29, 26 July 2007 (UTC) It's a gun! http://s209.photobucket.com/albums/bb60/loganpierce/ See for yourself. 71.189.22.224 00:55, 18 July 2007 (UTC) An Auto-Shottie. Greaaaaat...or is it?? From the looks, it is, but i've been wrong before (please be auto-shottie). Poison headcrab 02:54, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Of where that images come??? Someone please can tell me where the 3D uncolored and the other image come??? Clavix2 The main picture is a mag scan from next months EGM issue. 71.189.22.224 23:42, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Added EGM Cover I added in the Recent EGM Cover sporting a Spartan duel wielding, one a Mauler. Not sure if it's in the best spot, but I saw it most fitting there. The image. Wheres the image why it isnt here? Clavix2 04:42, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi, please see your talk page -- sannse (talk) 09:10, 30 July 2007 (UTC) I doubt the Mauler is the Excavator. Yeah, I highly doubt it. Look at the "new" weapon that looks, to me at least, like a nerfed Scarab gun for normal play, and with a unique skin. Now, what are scarabs for? Excavating, do to their high powered plasma. What are shotguns for...? http://images.gamersyde.com/gallery/public/5967/798_0002.jpg Look at the Spartan in the brown at the bottom, that is not a plasma cannon. It's a new gun, likely the excavator. I suggest you unmerge the articles and create an article stating that it may be this new gun, the gun in this image, or possibly a new one alltogether. --User:MLG Cheehwawa :WTF? why is there a picture of a "spartan-elite", an elite wearing MJOLNIR armour... (next to the new weapon!) Grunty friends! 10:15, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::Time to clarify. The 'excavator' was simply a name in the code. Seeing as EGM announced the excavator was the original name for the Mauler and they have this information from Bungie, i choose to believe them. And not everything has a obvious name, like the armor names found in the code like default, ninja, cobra, invader, predator and raptor. And that weapon at the bottom is a plasma cannon, for one it looks like the portable plasma cannon on used in Halo 2 on such levels as cairo station, secondly it shoots blue plasma like a portable plasma cannon and earlier versios of these have been spotted in videos. Basically its most likly going to be a support gun like the missile pod and the AIE. Honestly this idea of merging and such is silly. And too that note about an Elite in MJONLIR armour. Thats just the first Elite armour variant to be noted. It infact has little in common with the MJOLNIR armour except maybe that paticular one being a same color shade. --Ajax 013 17:55, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :::I know it's not the MJOLNIR armour, but masterchief stood in the same position with a shotgun. And if it ran past me I would think it's another Spartan. I would like to believe that plasma weapon is the plasma turret, it looks like an arm guard too which would be unusable as a turret for shielding. Because Bunjie like to equalize teams (like SMG and plasma rifle, battle rifle and carbine, etc...) it could be a covenant version of either: Spartan laser or missile pod. It is possible that it is a plasma cannon just upgraded (the halo 2 plasma cannon looks feeble). Grunty friends! 07:38, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::::@Ajax....Yes, and "chopper" and "hornet" were names as well. Do you have a link or quote to where EGM says the Mauler IS the Excavator? Until then, I wont believe you -- But either way, there is an unknown weapon (likely an Assault Rifle counterpart, acting like the Halo 1 Plasma Rifle) in that EGM scan. It's NOT the Plasma Cannon that is in Halo 2 and Halo 3 (as a support gun), it doesn't look like it aside from it's color scehem. Them shooting the same color plasma? Irrelevant. The Plasma Rifle and Scarab also shoot blue plasma....seriously, goto the plasma cannon article on halopedia. Nowhere near alike.... --User:MLG Cheehwawa :::::to cheehwawa; I thought the Halo 3 needler was the assault rifle counterpart? but they both could be... The new weapon could, more accurately, be a non-dual wieldable plasma rifle. I think this new weapon needs a seperate page if it hasn't got one... Grunty friends! 09:02, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :::::: The Needler may kill from a similar range, but they don't operate similarly at all, really. The Needler is used for single opponents, preferably taken by suprise. Assault Rifles are good for single and multiple opponents as well as fighting headon, and from a greater range than the needler. It's also a good supression weapon, wherear the Needler isn't. Yeah there should definately be a separate page for "Excavator" but there is no proof as to what it is yet, so the three possibilities are that new plasma gun, a new weapon altogether, or the mauler (unlikely)... --User:MLG Cheehwawa ::::::: I really doubt that the plasma weapon is the mauler, because anything that sounds painful is usually for the brutes: spiker, spike grenade, mauler, brute hammer, brute shot, chopper, etc... :::::::But plasma weapons tends to have the word plasma in it, or an energy like fuel rod or partical beam, etc... Grunty friends! 06:41, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Another clarification for MLG: The weapon on there is the same as the plasma cannon, albeit with large items added to each side. Also only plasma rifles and plasma cannons shoot blue plasma, pistol, fuel rod and scarab shoot green, phantom and shielded shoot red/purple. As for the Excavator part, it was down in the code as a 'pistol' and seeing as this weapon is a 'pistol' it can be safely assumed its what was once the excavator. --Ajax 013 07:16, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Ammo? Who modified the page to say that it takes 8-9 shots in a clip. It's obviously a six-shot clip, you can even tell in Famitsu. Hell, even looking at the front of the gun could tell you six. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 14:11, 1 August 2007 (UTC) You can't tell from Famitsu because remember, when you shoot, your ammo goes down! and those scans aren't high quality enough to tell. --Ajax 013 07:16, 4 August 2007 (UTC) I don't think so. It seems that either each of the raised areas or the yellow marks are a shell, and if one area is covered by the gun itself, that would be 7 or 8. Six seems like an awfully low maximum for a drum magazine. Thats what i first thought but i saw a fairly decent scan of a magazine with a screenshot of a HUD of somebody using it. Its 5. --Ajax 013 11:55, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Early Version Of The Mauler was on youtube and saw this video that had what looked like an early make of the Mauler for when Halo was going to be third person shooter. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Tqrfy4SR7I&mode=related&search= it can be seen around 2:50 (you hear them saying "what's that?" and a reply of "its the boring device")and was just thinking that maybe this should be added to the mauler's trivia or something. just a thought that poked the back of my mindHollywood 04:24, 6 September 2007 (UTC) what the heck? Since when was the mauler a pistol on one part of the page it says it's a pistol and in other spots it says its a shotgun. Whats going on? Ninja-sparton7 21:15, 3 October 2007 (UTC) It's a cross between the two. It's a pistol that shoots like a shotgun. 75.6.157.8 02:16, 12 October 2007 (UTC) No, it's a shotgun that looks like a pistol. 96.237.24.125 17:09, January 27, 2008 (UTC) Censored Why are the numbers in the italic quotes show up as "censored"??? Time to enhance I used the Mauler myself in Halo 3 and there is much I can tell about this tool, info which could be very useful to its page. User:Spirit of Fire 17 October 2007 "Comments" I was under the impression that Bungie hadnt done an article on the Mauler. If so, then where did this come from? I'm tagging it for sources, until someone can show me that they're not fanon. Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' I looked through Bungie.net, and no mauler article. I've removed them. 'Kora ‘Morhek''' ''The Battle-Net '' 06:43, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Glitch A link to http://images.wikia.com/halo/images/6/69/Era-H3.png appears in large font at the top of this article. -PatPeter 19:55, 6 January 2008 (UTC) In Legendary In Legendary mode if a Brute shoots you with a Mauler at close range, even with your shields up it is instantaneous death. -PatPeter 19:58, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Differences of a Mauler When I played Halo 3, a mauler looks like a brute shot when you get it. Slight Mistake At point-blank the Mauler has a significantly higher DPS than the shotgun (at least, in ODST it does). It just has such terrible spread that it appears to be weak.